warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Holy Ground
This is a songfic by Rainy based on the couple CrowfeatherXLeafpool. The OA is Taylor Swift. '' ''I was reminiscing just the other day While having coffee all alone and Lord, it took me away Leafpool picked up her prey and headed to a quiet corner of the camp to eat it. She wasn't interested in everyone's condescending stares, especially not those of her children. Today, she just wanted to sit back, remember it all, and not regret any of it. As her mind traveled back over the moons, she thought with a jolt, StarClan, I've been through so much then. The rush of memories nearly took her breath away. She closed her eyes and let them come, starting with the blue-eyed black tom she had first fallen in love with. Back to a first-glance feeling on New York time Back when you fit in my poems like a perfect rhyme Took off faster than a green light, go The first time she had seen him, he hadn't struck her as much. A rude, grumpy WindClan tom with temper issues and a grudge against the world in general. She'd heard that he missed Feathertail, his old mate, and that was the reason for some of his behavior. Their brush by had been quick. It had gone by in a flash. A connection? Yes, there had been one, but Leafpool had never dreamed where it could lead her. Hey, skip the conversation when you already know I left a note on the door with a joke we’d made And that was the first day Her mind took her to the feeling of hanging off the edge of the ravine. She shuddered as she remembered the way her back legs had churned helplessly in midair, the way her front paws had locked onto the ground in desperation. Having no idea what else to do, she had begged Crowfeather to save her, seeing her life flash before her eyes, but also seeing the shock and horror in his face as he gazed at her, seemingly paralyzed by fear and regret. Despite her position, she had understood that he was thinking about Feathertail. So she had waited, wondering if she would lose her life to the memory of a cat. But he did it. He overcame his memories and saved her. A warm feeling spread through Leafpool's body as she envisioned his paws around her, his body against hers, and the light in his electric blue eyes. And darling, it was good, never looking down '' ''And right there where we stood was holy ground She hadn't looked back down the ravine. She hadn't thought back to the warrior code. Just for an instance, alone there with Crowfeather, she had let herself fly. Her gaze traveled up the ravine, to the spot where he had saved her. Even now, the place held special meaning for her. Whenever she passed it, a thrill shot through her, and she couldn't help thinking of that day when he had confessed his love for her. Her shock had been supreme, but so was her delight. Spinning like a girl in a brand new dress We had this big wide city all to ourselves '' ''We blocked the noise with the sound of ‘I need you’ And for the first time I had something to lose '' A smile played across her lips as she remembered those moonlit nights, spinning till she was dizzy, collapsing back against Crowfeather, feeling his scent wreathe around her. They'd had the woods to themselves, to play and frolic like giddy kits. When she was with him, she never wanted to leave his side. Whenever she had thought back to her Clan, to the medicine cat, Crowfeather had pressed his nose to hers and murmured a few words that turned her heart to syrup. "I need you Leafpool. I always will." And her own heart had echoed that claim. Sure, being a medicine cat was great, but she had been young then, and for once, she felt like she had a cat to call her own, someone who loved her for her. She didn't need to do anything to please them; her heart was enough. ''And I guess we fell apart in the usual way And the story’s got dust on every page Their relationship had crumbled slowly, no matter how hard she tried to keep it going. Crowfeather had his life, and she was needed in ThunderClan as a medicine cat. No matter how much they claimed to love each other, no one could keep up a forbidden relationship that long. She had revisited the memories so much, they were well-worn into the pages of her mind. Yes, it had been quite a while ago, but when she closed her eyes, she was young again, and Crowfeather was gazing at her with the flame of love in his beautiful blue eyes. It was hard not to feel the familiar tug in her heart whenever she envisioned his face, no matter how hard she tried. You couldn't just forget the first - and only - cat you ever loved. But sometimes I wonder how you think about it now And I see your face in every crowd Leafpool would never forget the sword that had pierced her heart when Crowfeather had stood up at the Gathering and announced that he had nothing to do with her. Was that truly what he thought? Did he regret all of it now? Somehow, that thought hurt even more than the pain of losing him. Just imagining that he looked back on their memories and despised her for them... that made her want to cry in a way she never had before. Yes, she had lost everything. But that didn't mean she couldn't remember. Every time they patrolled the WindClan patrol, she would watch the fields eagerly. She couldn't deny that some piece of her was hoping to see a dark gray pelt among the heather, and catch a flicker of sky-blue eyes amidst the grass. Whenever they encountered a WindClan patrol, she would think she saw Crowfeather. Her heart would start pounding furiously till she realized it wasn't him. And if it was him, then they ignored each other. But whenever she turned and headed back towards her own territory, she could feel his gaze on her, and it was all she could do not to turn around. Cause darling, it was good, never looking down '' ''And right there where we stood was holy ground "I don't regret it, Crowfeather," Leafpool whispered. The prey lay forgotten at her paws as she stared up at the sky, willing the tom to hear her in his heather-covered home and understand. "Do you hear me? That was the best part of my life." A breeze whispered in her ear faintly, as if reassuring her that everything would be okay. A thrill ran up and down her back at the thought that Crowfeather was looking up at the same sky and thinking of her. Look at me, a full-grown cat getting all worked up over a tom who doesn't love me anymore- if he ever did. ''But it was impossible not to. Leafpool was no unromantic old elder; she couldn't help dreaming sometimes of where she and Crowfeather had first met, and wondering if the place had been blessed by StarClan. Had it just been fate that they fall in love? After all, the Three would never have come to be without her, would they? "Some questions," she mused, "can never be answered. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't ask." ''Tonight I’m gonna dance for all that we’ve been through But I don’t wanna dance if I’m not dancing with you Tonight I’m gonna dance like you were in this room But I don’t wanna dance if I’m not dancing with you That was it. If Crowfeather was here, he would scoff at her, sitting alone while the world passed her by. He would tell her to get up and do something, fulfill her destiny. He always believed in her. Why shouldn't she believe in herself? ThunderClan needed her, and it would do no one any good if she sat around waiting for miracles to happen. But... Somehow, without Crowfeather actually here, those words lost meaning. If he were here, she would be out in the world, exploring, hunting, doing whatever it took to make a name for herself. Without him, she felt like a part of her - the part of her that would spur her to do that - was missing. It was good never looking down And right there where we stood was holy ground Tonight I’m gonna dance for all that we’ve been through '' ''But I don’t wanna dance if I’m not dancing with you Tonight I’m gonna dance like you were in this room But I don’t wanna dance if I’m not dancing with you. Category:Songfics Category:Rainy's Fanfics Category:Rainy's Songfics